I tried to be a prince
by BelleBailey
Summary: What was going through Reid mind when he put the star together for Emily. Please read and review. Sorry, suck at summaries.


Based on the episode where Prentiss is telling the story about the prince catches a falling star and it falls and breaks and you have to put the pieces back together. Which Emily says is impossible but Reid manages of course to put it back together and Emily tells him (kidding) 'there's a lot to hate about you Dr Reid) Rossi try playing poker with him Derek or chess Garcia or go. Reid feelings during this scene if you want to watch go to youtube and look up "there's a lot to hate about you Dr. Reid" Episode. Risky Business 5x13 I'm surprised no one came up with this yet. Sorry this is so long before the story but he is the youtube clip so you can understand the story. .com/watch?v=ujk2_HiQaT8

(Reid's POV)

I was never good at expressing my feels. I thought listening to Emily tell us a story about a prince that caught a falling star, dropped it and put the piece back together which was impossible of course, but she didn't seem to care about the facts. I picked up the star pieces and put them together. I thought that if this story meant to much to her and that she believed that the prince showed his love by putting the star back together, then maybe that's how I could show her how much I cared about her. I set it down in front of her and got a reaction I wasn't expecting.

"There's a lot to hate about you, Dr. Reid."

I wasn't even listening to the others so much. Hate was the complete opposite of what I was aiming at. She hates me. All because I had to open my stupid, know-it-all mouth and sound smart. I wasn't trying to but I always have to correct people when I hear something incorrect. I can't help it. I wasn't trying to undermine what she believes in but apparently I did. I just sat lower in my seat, watching her. She didn't say another word to me for the rest of the flight. I decided that I was going to get away from everyone and sat at the other end. No one noticed. I continued to watch her during the flight without being noticed by her or anyone else. She was so passionate about things that I couldn't understand why, a romantic story that had no truth behind it.

I don't think she realized how much those few words hurt. I wanted so much to go up to her and ask her why she hated me but not in front of everyone. I have fallen in love with Emily Prentiss and it seems obvious that she didn't feel the same why. I tried to think back to what else I could have done that why give her reason to hate me. I almost got myself killed when I put myself between a killer and his target (AN: remember the ep where Reid walks out to the road to talk to the killer and Emily is yelling at him to come back but he doesn't listen), no matter how much she says so, but it's my fault that Cyrus hurt her. If I was more of a man, than that never would have happened. I should have stood up and told him that I was the FBI agent and not let him take her away. She asks me a simple question and I just go off on something about whatever the question is about but never answers the question.

The flight was finally over. Rossi, Garcia, and Derek were the first ones off the plane. I thought I was going to be able to get off the plane without Emily noticing but that failed. She turned around just as I was passing her.

"Reid, are you okay? You seemed more quite then usual?"

"I'm fine," I said rather harshly. I didn't bother staying to wait for her to speak again. I hurried home and away from everyone.

I headed back to my house. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how much I tried. I kept thinking back to the events that took place on the plane. I heard a knock at the door and looked at the clock. It was well past 3 in the morning. I debated with myself about getting up or just letting whoever it was go away. I figured if it was this late it must be important. I got up and headed to the door. I checked the peephole and got a big surprise. I opened the door.

"Emily, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"Sorry, Reid, but I needed to talk to you."

I moved to the side to let her in. She hesitated for a moment then walked in. I motioned for her to sit on the couch. I sat next to her and waiting patiently for her to speak again.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were extremely quite on the flight back. I know something is wrong. Why can't you tell me?"

"It's nothing, Emily."

I got up to go to the kitchen. I didn't notice her following me until I turned around. I could see the worry in her face. That's one of the things I loved about her. She always cared about the welfare of others, sometimes more than herself. She placed a hand on my arm and I a little shock go through my body.

"Reid, you're lying. Please I'm worried about you. Was it the case?"

"No."

Emily looked like she was in deep thought for a moment, probably still trying to figure out what was wrong. I wasn't going to tell her. I knew she didn't feel the same way about me and I didn't want to put that burden on her.

"Was it because we we're picking on you on the plane?"

I didn't want her to know but I was shocked that she had guessed it and the expression appeared on my face.

"I knew it. Reid, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that I hated you."

"Then why did you say it?"

Shit, why is my mouth working without my brain. I didn't want to say that.

"I guess sometime I get frustrated because you're smart and when you correct me I feel stupid."

"You're not stupid, Emily."

I did something that surprised both of us. I pulled her in for an embrace. I was expecting her to pull away but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I don't know how long we stayed like that. She pulled away and stared at me.

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course," I said thinking she was talking about incident on the plane.

"If I tell you something and you disagree with it, can we still be friends?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

Emily immediately looked down at her feet. I waiting for her to speak, I didn't try to push her, afraid that she would leave.

"Spencer," why did I have a bad feeling when she called me by my first name? No one calls my by my first name.

"I like you a lot."

I think my heart stopped for a minute. Of course I was too shocked to answer. This scared Emily and she ran out the door. I ran after her.

"Emily, wait."

She stopped but refused to turn around to look at me. I didn't know what to do; I was bad when it came to women. I put my hands on her shoulders which cause her to jump a bit.

"I like you too, Emily. That's why I put the star together. You said that the prince put the star together to show his undying love for the maiden. I wanted to show you my love for you."

Emily finally turned around. I was worried because she had tears in her eyes. I could see a smile starting to form on her lips. She put her arms around my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Reid. I didn't realize that was what you were trying to do."

She pulled away from me.

"That was really sweet. Thank you."

I was fighting with my mind at this point. I wanted to kiss her but I still didn't want to screw it up. I figured I take a shot. I leaned down and when I got about a couple inches from her lips I stopped and waiting to see if she was going to pull away or lean in. She smiled and laughed. I could feel knots starting to form in my stomach.

"Just kiss me already, Dr. Reid."

I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't prefect, most first kiss aren't. I was about to tell her that but I stopped myself and enjoyed it. I am going to have to find that star.

The End

Please review. I don't own Criminal minds. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
